<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gust by Yurifonseka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019675">A Gust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurifonseka/pseuds/Yurifonseka'>Yurifonseka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aitherios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I confused my readers by posting this in the main story, M/M, My fried brain needs outside intervention, Side Story, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurifonseka/pseuds/Yurifonseka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was right there, in front of him. Just a few more steps and he could be there. Was this reality?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aitherios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/556226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little spoiler of one of the couples in the main story. It was to appease your poor souls while I make you starve for an official chapter. *sobs in the corner*</p>
<p>Its angsty but it gets better<br/>Enjoy!</p>
<p>As Always Burn me with those comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool night for spending the day with the one that held your fancy. Regardless of the season and the weather, Charlie’s already hot body temperature rose to feverish levels when one particular dark elf was in the vicinity. Hearing stories about how elegant and delicate elves were and then seeing it in person did nothing to take away from Sodor’s slight beauty. </p>

<p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>
    <em>Sodor was feisty, patient, temperamental, kind, impulsive and curious at the same time. It was made for pictures with a splash of colors. That’s how he viewed the scholar teacher. Professor? Mentor?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Charlie was enraptured from the first moment that he had been chewed out and then looked at as if he held answers to all the questions in the world. The sparkling eyes that seemed to shimmer with glitter and stars every time Sodor just <em>looked </em>at him with love.</p>
  <p>“Hey Dragon Hunter, are you not going to join me to gaze at the constellations tonight? Is it not too dangerous and fiery for you?” yelled Sodor with a small smile on his face from up top the hill he was sitting on.</p>
  <p>Charlie chuckled and made his way over to the elf that held his entire heart along with the dragons he had dedicated his life to. Sodor was too magnificent and beautiful for a rugged magizoologist like him. Charlie was rough and soft but <em>Sodor, </em>he could not describe him with just two mere words. He was color and heat and knowledge and <em>pure existence </em>like the scales of dragons that contained all the fiery heat and the coldest of ice.</p>
  <p>“Coming Sodor! My thighs are burning from the spar with Gryn, I’ll be a little slow today,” he said while walking up the steep slope to the top of the hill, which held the best view of the open sky. Well at least according to his spitfire.</p>
  <p>Suddenly there was a gust of wind. It was no normal wind. With the training sessions the family had been put through, even Charlie could feel the entanglement of dark and elemental magic mixed into the gust. The wind was so strong that it made it hard for him to keep his eyes open and see any further. It felt like he would be blown away. And then as soon as it came, it was gone.</p>
  <p>Silence. </p>
  <p>That was all the two of them could hear. Just silence. Unnatural silence. There was tension in the air as they locked eyes, Sodor’s gaining uncertainty and fear as he stood. Charlie knew his eyes mirrored the fear, his body tense and tight. </p>
  <p>Within a split second they were running to each other. Charlie could see fear grow in Sodor’s eyes, never once moving them away from each other. Charlie pushed his sore thighs, screaming for <em>rest </em>, screaming for <em>patience </em>, but he <em>pushed </em>, because he could see that the fear was bringing Sodor to panic. </p>
  <p>Sodor’s slight body was getting tighter and frantic even while he was running down the slope. The faster Charlie had Sodor in his arms, the faster he could calm him down and protect him while the others got here. They were almost there, arms stretched towards each other, fingertips almost brushing….and then they heard the whistle.</p>
  <p>The ground gave way under Sodor; it disappeared like the gust of wind that warned them. Charlie could see the beginnings of tears leaking out of his heartfire’s eyes, delicate, sharp and crisp just like the owner. He had read in books of literature and other phenomenon's that when a loved one was going through something traumatic or life threatening, that certain things would slow down, that time would loosen her reins and let them see what she wanted to hide. Not in a million years would he dream that this would come to reality, that he would hear the slow scream of his name ripping out of his beloved's quivering lips, trapped in a slow descent into a never ending fall of death that would rob him of his heartfire. The beautiful spread of his Sodor’s scared tears. The loud slow boom of his own heart beat. </p>
  <p>Silence once again.</p>
  <p>Charlie fell flat on to the ground, arm stretched out to grab his now missing love. He screamed, one full of anguish, despair, anger and love. </p>
  <p>“SODOR!!!!!”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part II will come when my brain receives extra oxygen. *moves to the underworld*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>